Iago
Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) was once the loud-mouthed parrot for the villainous Jafar in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin''. Trivia *He's voiced by Gilbert Gottfried in the animated franchise while in the 2019 live-action remake he is voiced by Alan Tudyk. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago became a minor villain in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became a minor villain in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became a minor villain in Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became a minor villain in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago appeared as a sidekick to both Jafar and Neltharion in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. He will later change his ways when he meets with the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar and Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago became a minor villain in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Iago will become a minor villain in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became a minor villain in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Iago guest starred as Jafar's henchman in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After'', and in ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Road to El Dorado'', ''he is revealed to be Zazu's cousin. *Iago will become Pooh's ally in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar and after the end of the film, he will be with the heroes from now on. *Iago became a minor villain in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago became Simba's ally in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar. *Iago will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to help Jafar get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Iago will become Tino's ally in Tino Tonitini and The Return of Jafar. *Iago will make his first guest appearance as a good guy in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, in which he will become an ally of Fievel Mousekewitz. *Iago will become Bloom's ally in Bloom and The Return of Jafar. *Iago will become Thomas' ally in Thomas the Tank Engine and The Return of Jafar. *Iago will become the FT Squad's ally in The FT Squad and the Return of Jafar. *Iago will also guest star as a hero in The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird. *Iago will become a minor villain in Cool McCool's Adventures of Aladdin. *Iago will meet Barney in Barney meets Aladdin, becomes friends with him in Barney and The Return of Jafar, and move in with him in his house in Barney, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Iago will become a minor villain in [[The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992)|''The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992)]] and later becomes Connor Lacey's ally in [[The Irelanders and The Return of Jafar|''The Irelanders and The Return of Jafar]]'' ''and after the end of the film, he joins The Irelanders to be with them from now on. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. *He will become a minor villain in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin and Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin (2019). In the De La Cruz Realmers timeline, Iago quits the Foot Irelanders and the Irelanders and joins the De La Cruz Realmers. Gallery Iago.gif Jafar,Maleficent.png|Maleficent Jafar and Iago Aladdin_2019_(61).png IAGO.jpg|Iago (Live action) Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Anti Heroes Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Cheap cowards Category:Henchmen Category:Former villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Idiots Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pets Category:Comic Relief Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angel Squads Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Parrots Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Traitors Category:Singing characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Neutral Characters Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Devil Knights Category:Alpha Category:Kyle's Ememy Category:Kyle's Former Ememy Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Aladdin characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Greedy characters Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Incompentent Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Friend of a villain Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Tricksters Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures villains Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cousins Category:Misfits Category:Enemies of Code Red Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:The Irelanders Category:Characters voiced by Gilbert Gottfried Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters voiced by Alan Tudyk Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Funny characters Category:Lizards Category:Transformed Characters Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The De La Cruz Realmers Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies